Heretofore, a curtain airbag device for a vehicle has been known (for example, see Patent References 1 and 2) that protects the head of a seated occupant at a time of a side collision, a time of a rollover or the like by inflating and expanding a curtain airbag along a side window from a vehicle width direction outer side end portion of a roof head lining.
In Patent Reference 1, plural penetrating holes are formed in a vertical wall portion of a clip seat that is formed integrally with a pillar garnish. When an airbag is being expanded, this vertical wall portion is ruptured. Hence, the expansion of the airbag is implemented smoothly. In Patent Reference 2, an arm portion is formed projecting from a clip that connects an inner panel with a pillar garnish at a clip seat, and a distal end of the arm portion is connected with the pillar garnish.